median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Asheara
|image = |act = Act III |location = Kurast Docks |services = Hires and resurrects mercenaries Trader |starts quests = None |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"What do you need?"'' *''"What can I do for you?"'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' *''"I'm surprised you made it back all in one piece. Most mortals who come back from Hell are usually dead... or undead as it turns out." (After visiting Act IV)'' Introduction *''"Hello, there. You must be a great adventurer to risk coming here. My name's Asheara, and I lead the mercenary band of mages known as the Iron Wolves. We've been hunting down demons in the jungle for months, but no matter how many of them we kill, they just keep comin'. Seems this whole place has been overrun by evil. Rumor has it that you've come here to help. If that's true, then I'll let you hire some of my mercenaries. But be careful... If you piss them off, they can be worse than those monsters out in the jungle."'' Introduction (Amazon) *''"Hello, there. You must be an Amazon. I've heard about your people... nomadic warriors without peer. My name's Asheara, and I lead the mercenary band of mages known as the Iron Wolves. We've been hunting down demons in the jungle for months, but no matter how many of them we kill, they just keep comin'. Seems this whole place has been overrun by evil. Rumor has it that you've come here to help. If that's true, then I'll let you hire some of my mercenaries. But be careful... If you piss them off, they can be worse than those monsters out in the jungle."'' Gossip *''"Why fight fair, when you can hire some of us?"'' *''"No one comes to Kurast anymore without good reason. You must be seeking fame and fortune."'' *''"The Iron Wolves and I have made a good living around here lately."'' *''"The jungle can take you down fast. Try to avoid getting trapped out there if you can."'' *''"Hratli may be a bit too clever for his own good. Still, I'd trust his work anytime."'' *''"Hratli thinks he's so funny. The other day he said, 'Asheara, I don't recognize you without that big gash on your face."'' *''"Meshif says he used to live here. I'm surprised he came back. I'll bet he wishes he hadn't."'' *''"I invited Natalya to join the Iron Wolves and she began lecturing me about the 'dangers of magic'. Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?"'' Gossip (Amazon) *''"Your skills are unique indeed. They are neither sorcery, nor physical, but seem to be a harmonious blend of the two. The Iron Wolves could learn much from your kind."'' Gossip (About Asheara) Alkor: *''"Oh, Asheara's a good customer. She buys a potion of manliness from me every week."'' Deckard Cain: *''"Asheara seems like a very tough woman. I'd be careful around her if I were you."'' Hratli: *''"Asheara leads the mercenary company known as the Iron Wolves. You can hire some of them, but many are occupied securing the dockside."'' Meshif: *''"If you are planning to carry on your wild ways here, you may need the assistance of Asheara's Iron Wolf mercenaries."'' Natalya: *''"Asheara...? Oh, she's is a tough-talking mage, but I'd wager she's never faced true Evil. Pampering drunken mercenaries is one thing, but standing face to face with a hell-spawned demon is another."'' Ormus: *''"Asheara is both proud and self-conscious of her womanhood."'' Quests The Golden Bird *''"Such a beautiful statuette. But, you'd think it would've been better cared for. There's a compartment here that's full o' dust."'' Blade of the Old Religion *''"The Gidbinn will reinforce the enchantments that protect the dockside from the evil that infests Kurast."'' *''"I'm certain that the Gidbinn is very closely guarded."'' *''"Now that fewer of the Iron Wolves are needed to guard the dockside, some of them have volunteered to accompany you free of charge."'' Lam Esen's Tome *''"Many things can be found in the city of Kurast. The book may be there."'' *''"I believe I can trust you now. When you first arrived, I suspected you a spy for the Zakarum, the false religion whose faithful are now under the sway of a mysterious power. They've made a mockery of the Old Religion of Skatsim."'' *''"The Iron Wolves are very impressed by your skills."'' The Blackened Temple *''"The Children of Zakarum who guard the Tower square can be killed, but their numbers are vast. You must destroy their Council."'' *''"There are many zealots among the followers of Zakarum. It will be difficult to get past them."'' *''"The Iron Wolves and I are at the ready to aid you."'' *''"Things are getting wilder than Ladies Night at the Slippery Fist."'' *''"The sun has set on the Religion of Light."'' The Guardian *''"I sent a few of my Iron Wolves on a scouting mission into the jungle near the Temple City... They encountered two cloaked men who attacked them with horrifying powers. My men barely survived. I have to assume that the two strangers are Diablo and Baal. You'd better hurry. They're close to finding their brother."'' *''"Many Iron Wolves have disappeared in Travincal. The Evil is still strong there."'' *''"The sudden reduction in our ranks makes us eager to destroy Diablo and his brothers. Vengeance for the Iron Wolves!"'' *''"We will fight to the death."'' *''"Well done, my friend. You are a great champion of Order. Please, consider yourself an honorary Iron Wolf."'' Category:NPCs